


The Dimension Hopping Adventures of Rose, Master, and a Dalek

by cindyre1a



Series: The Dimension-Hopping Adventures of Rose, Master, and a Dalek [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack Fic, Dimension Travel, Dimension-Hopping Rose, Friendship, crack fick that no one asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 12:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16555499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindyre1a/pseuds/cindyre1a
Summary: Rose Tyler finds herself traveling with the Dalek from Henry van Statten Bunker and The Master. This unlikely friendship held together by Rose as she teaches the most volatile creatures to be more humane to each other and to the universes around them.





	The Dimension Hopping Adventures of Rose, Master, and a Dalek

Rose Tyler liked traveling she had missed stepping out into a new world and seeing different stars and different suns. Feeling slightly off as the gravity was just slightly denser or looser.

She liked smelling the different ways grass and trees that look so similar to the ones on earth smelled completely different.

Being stuck on one Earth in a linear time watching the love of her life-

Yelling interrupted her thoughts.

Right now her ship had broken down after a bit of illegal space racing and her fellow companions had been arguing for a couple of hours.

We need the money Rose,

The ship can take it Rose.

No way this ship can break down Silly human.

And yet here they where middle of space and her two superior beings of a companions couldn't fix the ship refusing her insulting suggestion that they ask for help.

How long does it take for a Time Lord and a Dalek to fix 60th century Earth engine.

Eight hours forty seven minutes and thirteen fourteen fifteen seconds and counting.

They had been arguing about the proper way to restart a engine in the middle of space. Weather They had centain matrials and wether a hair dryer could heat up enough to restart the engine. What cable went where and she swore if they didn't shut up and agree soon, she would jetson herself out of the ship and take her chances in the empty and cold but very QUIET space.

"YOU SHALL NOT TOUCH THE RED LINES!!" The Dalek shrilled at the time lord.

"you don't tell me what to do you salt shaker i'm not just called Master for being a for name sake's ." the time Lord yelled.

"THE ROSE WILL STOP THIS, THE ROSE WILL STOP THIS IMMEDIATELY!!"

"Don't you threaten me with her, I'm not afraid of her."

"UNACCEPTABLE!!!!" The Dalek screeched.

Electrical spark could be heard all the way from the pilot seat.

Rose bangged her head against her controls.

Cursing and the arguing began again before running feet and pushing and shoving metal crashing against metal and suddenly they found themselves in the pilots cabin.

Their arguing never stopping, Rose had her eyes close her head resting on the steering. Rose again began to weight the pros and cons of the empty and cold but QUIET space as they continued:

"Rose control this salt shak-"

"THE ROSE WILL CONTROL THE THE FOOL!" The Dalek who had chosen to name itself Derek wave its plunger around it's eyestalk moving from Rose to the Time Lord.

"Fool!?!? I'll have you know i was a genius among Time Lords!" Said the Master, whom Rose only refer to as Tery.

"THAT PROVES NOTHING! TIME LORDS ALL ARE INFERIOR TO DALEK KIND."

Slowly Rose picked her head up and slowly told them "Will You Two Shut It!"

As silence fell she picked her communicator and sent out a beacon for help.

\- 2 hour later -

The ship was being towed away with two very grumpy 'superior beings' and as peacefully napping Rose Tyler who had sent an alert for help.

The Dalek and Time Lord continued arguing and grumbling about demi humans and their little faith in their superior intelligence and pointing finger/plunger at each other, never went over certain volume.

Rose Tyler love her human sleep, even as necessary as it was, having learned that lesson the hard way Derek the Dalek and Tery the Master - Time Lord never raised their volume over certain decimal.

The ride to the closest planet with the technology to assist them was still 8 hours away and Rose was planning on sleeping away the headache now that she couldn't take any aspirin not that they had any on the ship.

With two psychopaths on board and Rose Tyler being the only thing from stopping their rampage on each other and the known dimensions Rose didn't want to risk it.

Six hours later found Rose well rested with a cup of tea the Derek the Dalek holding the teapot while Tery the Master grumble about the unfairness of having to walk all the way to the kitchen for his own cup.

"If you where nicer to Derek, maybe he would offer you a cup."

"I WOULD NOT." Derek the Dalek answered promptly.

"See, this is what i talk about, no respect towards me. Why should i get along with it." Teri the Master stated angrily.

"Well one of you will need to be the better man-," Rose paused, "... being."

"DALEK KIND ARE THE BETTER EVERYTHING DEREK WILL PROVE IT" Derek shoved the piping hot teapot to the Master who yelp and stood angrily.

"I've been attacked Rose, wounded look at my arm." he whined.

He raised his sleeve as if to show her his slightly pink skin. Rose raised an eyebrow before turning to the dalek that looked well his eye stalk was lowered so she assumed apologetic

"Derek be careful you know how sensitive Time lord are to heat." Rose said

The master sturred "Time- Time Lords are not sensitive!"

 

 


End file.
